


story of my life

by Rosa Blythe (Writing_Bearifficly)



Category: Club Penguin, Club Penguin Island
Genre: And the plot, Book Lovers Day, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and so is the worldbuilding, and the mystery, not edited bc no sleep, sue me the characters are awesome, yup it's a cpi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Rosa%20Blythe
Summary: Aunt Arctic was something of a bookworm. But that was okay, wasn't it? After all, where would she be if she wasn't?





	story of my life

Since she was a little girl, Aunt Arctic loved to read.

She was first introduced to mystery books when she was eight. One of her old teachers lent her a stack of books from a mystery series, believing that she would like them. And like them she did, finishing the stack quite quickly and eagerly borrowing the next books in the series from the library. She took great delight in trying to solve the mysteries before the characters did, and loved the thrill when everything all came together.

When she was thirteen, she began reading the Sherlock Holmes books. The mysteries enticed her, and she became absorbed in them. The amount of stories in the collection were great as well, plus all the adaptations…

It was truly a delight.

And sure, she got bullied for always having her beak in a book. But the joke was on them, as whenever they bullied her, there was a book to strengthen her. (And, on one notable occasion, to use in self-defense.)

When she finished school she became entranced with history books. She loved the stories behind the history, and the mysteries each culture and era held. She loved reading about the Roman Empire, the historical battles, the great treaties…

But nothing in history enchanted her as much as the legends of Penglantis.

She read the legends, of how it was a prosperous land that sunk into the sea, and felt a need to know more. How did it sink? What caused it to do so? Where was the kingdom, anyway? When did it sink? Why did it sink? Who, what, when, where, why, how?

And so she did research. She read book after book on the land, trying to learn as much as possible. Her goal was to crack the mystery of what happened to Penglantis, and she was determined to get her answers.

Her answers came in the form of her job, as a matter of fact. She had found a job at a small seaside coffee shop. It was a job that she enjoyed, but she still felt something lacking. She would rather be a journalist or something like that, solving mysteries and reporting about them. Her job was just… quiet.

Then Captain Rockhopper walked through the coffee shop doors.

Aunt Arctic happened to be on break the first time he stopped by, and she was sitting at a table reading a book about Penglantian legends. She was spotted by the captain, who struck up a conversation with her about what she was reading. He had quite an interest in Penglantis too, as it turned out, and was quite interested in her theories and research. Soon she had to get back to work, and she thought that was that.

But it was not. Rockhopper kept coming back, and he and Aunt Arctic kept having their discussions. They listened to each other as they pointed out facts that the other had missed, and as their understanding of the mystery grew, so did their friendship.

It was after two months of this that Rockhopper offered to take her to solve the mystery together. The offer was incredibly enticing - a chance to solve a mystery outside of books, to explore, to be free from just a mundane job. It was all she ever wanted, almost too good to be true. So she accepted the offer, resigning from her job and joining the crew of the Migrator.

The adventures she had with Rockhopper, she felt, were some of the best parts of her life. The thrill of each stop was exhilarating, and was the change of pace she needed in her life. The duo used the stops as an opportunity to learn the Penglantian language, which opened doors to more answers. She learned so much during her adventures, and each stop she felt like she and Rockhopper were closer to solving the mystery.

Eventually they came to the most fateful stop of all - the island rumoured to once be the capital of Penglantis. The island that would change her life forever.

Once they docked, she immediately began exploring. This island would hold the most keys as to what happened to the kingdom, she knew, and so she needed to learn as much as possible. As she began to explore the ruins, she found herself being distanced from the Migrator, from Rockhopper, but it felt like she was being pulled away from them, and that it was not a voluntary choice.

She navigated the ruins and after about thirty minutes of walking found a cave. Feeling drawn to it, she entered the cave, pulling out her torch (or, as Rockhopper insisted it was called, flashlight) and turning it on. She looked around, noticing that the cave was covered in the same spiral that was everywhere on the island. Along with the spirals were drawings that almost looked prophetic.

She kept making her way through the cave, and soon she found a cavern lit up by glowing crystals. In the middle of the cavern was a pedestal with a book on it, almost beckoning her to come closer.

She was not sure what drove her to do so, but she stepped over to the pedestal. The book seemed to glow under the crystals’ light, and she could tell that the book was leather bound with a star on it. Cautiously she lifted to book up off of its pedestal and began to read it.

The book was not just an ordinary book, she soon found. It was a codex, telling the history of the island. It told of breathtaking phenomena that the island got to witness, held remedies that could cure curses, told all of the island's secrets. She became absorbed in the knowledge she had just found, and kept reading on.

Soon it grew late, and so she left the cave, taking the codex with her. As she walked to meet up with Rockhopper, she kept reading. She read legends, mythology, and even more secrets. It told of how the Penglantians came to power, and how easily such power could fall into the wrong hands. With all this in mind, she quickly came to one conclusion.

The book's contents must be protected. It was too dangerous left unguarded.

She met up with Rockhopper and told him nothing if the book's contents, too paranoid to actually discuss it yet. But nonetheless, she revealed her newfound desire to stay on the island, to build a new culture, to learn from the Penglantians bring joy to the world. And even if Rockhopper said no and would not help her vision, she would stay behind anyway.

She was learning from the Penglantians, and she felt a need to keep doing so.

* * *

 Aunt Arctic sometimes wondered where she would be if that one teacher had not lent her a stack of mystery books to read.

Would she have been as interested in mysteries as she was now? Would she have developed an interest in history? Would she have researched Penglantis, determined to learn its story? Would she have befriended Rockhopper, accept his offer, and adventure with him? Would she have found the Island Codex and become determined to protect its secrets?

She did not know.

She had her doubts that she would be in this situation if that teacher had not lent her the books. If that one thing never happened, she would have never researched Penglantis. She would have never found Club Penguin Island. She would not be held hostage by an angry polar bear, refusing to give up the location of the Island Codex, too determined to protect it.

No, she would not be where she was now, she realized.

But she would never wish it to be any other way.


End file.
